Hurt
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Bagi Sakura, tiada satupun yang mampu menyiksa dirinya selain kehilangan Suami. Mereka merampas Naruto dari dekapannya, lalu diberikan kepada wanita lain sesuka kelakuan mereka./"tapi tidak seharusnya kau menikmati tubuh wanita itu."/NaruSaku slight NaruHina/rated T semi M/DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Saya cuma minjem karakternya om, ga plagiat kok._

**WARNING!** **: cerita ini diangkat dari kisah nyata dari pengalaman **_**AUTHOR SENDIRI!**_** Ada sedikit adegan tambahan untuk memperjelas keadaan agar tidak lompat gabut seperti tupai.**

**BOLEH COPAS, TAPI HARAP IJIN DULU! JANGAN MAIN AMBIL TERUS NGAKU KARYA SENDIRI.**

_Pairing : NaruSaku slight NaruHina._

_Hurt/comfort. Sedikit drama dan setitik romance._

_Rated : T (semi M untuk jaga-jaga)_

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**x X x**

**.**

Dijalanan kota selalu ramai dengan aktifitas para manusia. Pejalan kaki dan pengendara. Keadaan diluar sana tak pernah hening, entah itu malam sekalipun.

Kota Tokyo tak pernah ada matinya dari akfitias umatnya.

Berbanding balik dengan keadaan didalam rumah. Terutama untuk salah satu rumah megah berlapis cat dinding bewarna biru langit. Begitu indah dipandang oleh mata.

Menelurusi ke dalam rumah, disana keadaan hening dan mencengkam meski dengan kehadiran keluarga besar telah meramaikan tempat.

Hanya tempat namun tidak dengan suasana.

_Syok. Blank. _Naruto Namikaze tak mampu lagi untuk berkata-kata. Diam membantu bersama sang Istri.

Mereka terkejut.

Sangat terkejut.

"Kau menikah atas pilihanmu sendiri, bukan pilihan dari kami sebagai pengganti orang tuamu."

Jiraiya— selaku Paman Naruto kembali melanjutkan percakapan yang sempat terhenti.

"Kami tak menyuruhmu menikahi wanita pilihanmu, tetapi kami sudah mempersiapkan calon Istri untukmu. Sekarang yang kami lakukan dikedepannya hanya untuk memenuhi permintaan Mendiang kedua Orang Tuamu."

Sempat Naruto ingin membantah dan menolak keras, namun kalimat yang dilontarkan dari bibir merah Tsunade menghentikan niatnya tersebut.

"Adik Khusina sudah memilihkan wanita untuk dijadikan Istrimu. Baru lahir satu hari mereka sudah menempahkannya untukmu. Selama ini kau tidak menunjukan baktimu kepada Orang Tua sampai mereka tiada, sekarang buktikan dengan cara ini kalau kau memang sungguh ingin berguna untuk mereka."

Lelaki berambut pirang itu menunduk dalam-dalam. Dirinya sadar benar bahwa selama ini tidak pernah berbakti kepada sang Ibu. Ayahnya telah duluan kembali pada pangkuan Tuhan namun tak merubahnya menjadi anak baik.

Tersisa Ibu, tiga kakak dan dua abang untuk Naruto namun ia masih saja tak merubah diri. Tetap pada pendirian sebagai anak bandel yang menyusahkan Orang Tua.

Tidak mau bekerja. Meminta uang kepada Ibu, jika tak diberi uang akan enggan menginjakan kaki didepan rumah, apalagi untuk mendiami rumah.

Meminta ini dan itu. Handphone, motor dan lainnya.

Setiap dapat uang dari sang Ibu, Naruto akan bersenang-senang di luar sana bersama teman-teman. Tak sedikitpun terfikir olehnya bagaimana perasaan si Ibu ketika ia berperilaku tidak baik , yang ia tahu hanya _Ibu memiliki banyak harta dan uang dari peninggalan Ayah dan itu cukup membuat hati Ibu senang._

Meski memang benar adanya, hal itu tetap menjadi penyesalan terbesar dalam hidup Naruto. Belum sempat mengabdikan diri, Kushina Namikaze lebih dulu meninggalkan dunia yang fana ini atas kehendak Tuhan.

Tersisa penyesalan amat dalam. Tanpa sempat berbakti serta menunjukan rasa cinta kepada sang Ibu, Naruto dibuat terpukul dengan kepergian beliau.

Ingin memutar waktu dimana sang Ibu masih ada mendampingi. Ingin berbakti kepadanya. Ingin berkasih sayang dengannya, tetapi semua itu terlalu mustahil.

"Menikahlah dengan jodoh pilihan Orang Tuamu." kali ini Hasirama yang angkat bicara— sebagai abang ipar dari mendiang Kushina. "...buat Ibumu bahagia sekalipun alam kita sudah berbeda."

Sakura tahu benar perasaan Naruto. Meski tak pernah menyaksikan kedekatan mereka sebagai anak dan Ibu, tapi ia tahu Naruto sangat menyayangi Ibunya.

Lelaki itu kerap becerita banyak tentang mendiang Ayah dan Ibunya kepada Sakura. Sedikit banyaknya dirinya cukup tahu dibalik kenakalan Naruto tersimpan kasih sayang tanpa batas pada kedua Orang Tuanya.

Tetap saja ini tidak bisa diterima oleh Sakura.

Naruto tidak boleh lupa dengan sumpah janji mereka setelah mengikat benang merah. Mereka punya sumpah yang tidak boleh dilanggar dengan alasan apapun.

**.**

**x X x**

**.**

Apa ini? Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti apapun yang dipikirkan oleh Suaminya itu. Tanpa perundingan, tanpa kesepakatan serta tanpa seizin darinya, Naruto sampai hati menerima lamaran mereka.

Naruto Namikaze, Suami dari Sakura Namikaze telah menyetujui perjodohan konyol ini yang diatas namakan mendiang Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze.

Semua terjadi tanpa aba-aba. Tidak ada izin sama sekali. Seminggu diam tak membahas, tiba-tiba mendapati keadaan semengejutkan ini.

Naruto yang awalnya tak pernah mengkungkit diam-diam membuat keputusan sendiri.

Orang kaya memang punya banyak hak.

Sakura sadar dirinya memang bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan keluarga besar Namikaze. Dirinya terlihat bagaikan seeokar rusa diantara kerumunan Singa yang siap menerkam kapanpun.

Tidak ada apa-apa.

Sakura menikah dengan Naruto dengan keadaan kosong. Sekedar kenal beberapa bulan tanpa berkomunikasi, hanya kenal pada pandangan mata, kemudian dekat selama seminggu. Sama-sama serius. Pengumpulan data untuk pernikahan hingga memakan waktu selama dua bulan lamanya dan setelah semua beres, maka terjadilah pernikahan itu.

Keduanya menikah atas dukungan Abang serta Kakak dari Naruto, sementara Sakura hanya berbekal seorang diri tanpa bantuan maupun dukungan dari keluarga. Terlunta-lunta menanangani data diri sendirian, hingga turunlah Karin yang diutus oleh Nagato memberi bantuan.

Mengulurkan tangan penuh keikhlasan. Memenuhi semua biaya ini dan itu. Dari biaya kecil hingga biaya yang terbesar sekalipun.

Nagato dan Karin berperan penting dalam persatuan Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka berdualah yang mengusahakan sampai pernikahan itu terlaksana. Jasa yang tak bisa dilupakan begitu saja.

Kedua mempelai itu sama terpaksanya. Si wanita menangis dipernikahan ini, terlihat jelas dalam kesaksian Sakura sendiri meski dirinya berada jauh di luar gedung— bagai tamu tak diundang.

_"Kau melupakan janji kita sayang."_

Air mata mengenang dipelupuk. Sakura memejamkan mata untuk membuang tumpukan air asin tersebut. Menetes sebekas dan jatuh ke lantai aspal yang basah bekas gerimis kecil.

"A-ayah, aku ti-tidak mau menikah _hiks_."

Penolakan demi penolakan terus berlangsung sejak kemarin-kemarin, tapi tiada hasil. Bak menganggap si Putri patung lilin, kepala keluarga Hyuuga memaksa keras menikahkan Hinata dengan Naruto.

Sekalipun lelaki pirang itu hak wanita yang sudah dia nikahi sebulan lalu.

Persetan dengan semua itu.

Pandangan Naruto ter-arah keluar gedung. Disana ia mendapati Istri sahnya berdiri seorang diri dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa diartikan.

Yang terlihat jelas pada wajah suram itu ialah kekecewaan.

Rasa kecewa yang begitu dalam.

Kecewa yang tak bisa diartikan. Tak bisa pula diungkapkan.

_"Maafkan aku, Sakura..."_

Sampailah si mempelai wanita dipelaminan. Berdiri dihadapan Naruto hingga melindungi Sakura dari pandangan matanya.

Wanita _berdress _pink dengan rambut terurai indah itu menghilang. Tertutupi oleh Istri baru.

**.**

**X**

**.**

Resepsi selesai dengan hasil memuaskan untuk masing-masing kerabat. Acara hari ini lancar. Kedua mempelai begitu pandai menyembunyikan keterpaksaan mereka, hal itu sangat disyukuri oleh keluarga.

Anak-anak pintar.

Malam tiba. Lelah melanda mereka semua termasuk pengantin.

Di Hotel yang telah disewa masih tersisa beberapa orang untuk bersimpun-simpun, sementara dirumah ada keluarga mereka yang tengah melepas penat setelah berlalunya hari bahagia ini.

Pengantin baru berkurung dalam kamar berdekor indah bak Istana kerajaan.

Kamar itu indah sekali.

Hinata kembali menangis setelah melalui pernikahan. Kali ini tangisannya mendalam sampai terisak.

Awalnya Naruto hanya melihat seperti penonton.

Sementara disisi lain, ada Sakura yang menjadi penonton setia si pengantin baru dari balik jendela. Seperti disengaja, jendela kamar itu tidak dibentang gorden sehingga bisa dengan setengah jelas setengah samar dirinya melihat aktifitas kedua orang didalam sana.

Jendela kaca itu hanya dihiasi motif bunga mekar. Jika dilihat dari dalam, tidak akan ada yang sadar dengan keberadaan Sakura disana.

Hanya diawal saja. Naruto tidak terus berdiam diri seperti orang idiot mempertonton tangis dari seorang wanita yang merupakan Istri keduanya setelah Sakura.

Masih mengenakan sisa baju pengantin— kemeja putih, Naruto mendekati Hinata yang duduk manis ditepian ranjang. Melihat dirinya datang, wanita itu justru tambah menangis.

Naruto melepas sanggul dikepala Hinata, disusul dengan pernik-pernik lainnya. mengabaikan tangis sang Istri, iapun membaringkan tubuh mungil itu diatas kasur beralas kain sutra.

Sakura masih setia menjadi penonton bodoh. Jelas tahu akan menyakitkan tetapi bersikeras menyaksikan.

Yang tadinya menangis sesegukan kini telah terganti dengan desah nikmat. Hilang sudah kesedihan Hinata, diganti dengan kenikmatan duaniawi yang baru pertama ia rasakan.

Nikmat tiada tara.

Sakura menyaksikannya. Perbuatan kedua sejoli disana menyayat hatinya. Membuat kehancuran besar dan menjadikan serpihan-serpihan halus seperti debu.

Hati Sakura hancur. Jantungnya terasa seperti berhenti berdetak. Hatinya sakit— benar-benar sakit.

Wanita itu muak.

...dan kecewa.

Begitu _finish _dalam _permainan_, tak lupa pula Naruto menaikan kedua kaki jenjang Hinata. Menyuruhnya bersandar manis ditiang ranjang agar tak mengeluarkan apa yang sudah ia _tanam _didalam.

Lagi-lagi perlakuan istimewa. Menaikan kaki didinding.

Sakura tak habis fikir dengan perbuatan Naruto. Kali ini ia sudah tidak bisa lagi bersabar seperti sebelumnya.

Untuk kali ini, pertama dalam hidup Sakura Haruno, dirinya dibuat kecewa berat oleh seseorang. Terpukul dan tak berdaya.

Cinta dan kecewa yang mengutamakan perasaan perempuan tersebut saat ini.

Andai bisa dilihat, maka tidak ada lagi hati yang utuh dibalik dada Sakura. Sirna termakan kekecewaan.

Entah apa yang membuat Hinata keluar rumah setelah beberapa saat sehabis _bercinta_.

Dia lewat begitu saja dihadapan Sakura yang memberi tatapan penuh kebencian padanya. Berjalan meniti teras berbalut piyama, dan wajah bahagianya seakan mengolok Sakura.

_Tuhan..._

**.**

**X**

**.**

Terlalu kecewa sampai Sakura tidak punya cara lagi untuk menangis. Jika memang terpaksa, tak seharusnya pula Naruto _menikmati _tubuh peremuan itu.

Terlalu naif.

Sakura benar-benar marah dengan semua ini. Untuk kali ini Nagato dan Karin tak bisa membantu banyak karena semua yang terjadi atas kehendak Naruto sendiri.

Keluarga besar Naruto terlalu banyak ikut campur dalam hubungan rumah tangga mereka.

Pagi sudah tiba usai berlalunya malam kelam nan menyakitkan yang Sakura lewati seorang diri. Saat ini dirinya sedang duduk tak berdaya diatas kasur. Menderita sepanjang malam, antara tidur dan tidak tidur memikirkan semua yang terjadi.

Masih dalam keadaan hati yang kacau, dengan wajah tanpa dosa Naruto datang membuka pintu lalu masuk ke kamar menghampiri Sakura di dalam sana.

Sakura tidak terkejut. Justru ia memandang tajam lelaki pirang itu. Tatapan yang mewakili perasaan hatinya. Tidak ada kebencian, hanya kecewa berlapis cinta.

"Sakura..."

Seperti pada biasanya. Selalu menyapa lembut dan penuh kasih di pagi hari setelah bangun tidur, meski kali ini bedanya dia datang dari ruang kamar yang berbeda.

Wanita itu berdiri. Beranjak dari duduk lemahnya. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Dan memberi pertanyaan pertama. Ingin tahu pasti alasan sang Suami bertindak sendiri seakan tidak butuh apapun dari siapapun termasuk dirinya sebagai seorang Istri.

Naruto hendak menangup pipi putih Sakura, namun segera ditepis keras. Ia tertegun sejenak menerima penolakan tersebut. Ia cukup sadar diri mendapat perlakuan keras meski pada waktu sebelumnya tak pernah sekalipun Istri tersayangnya itu berlaku sekasar ini.

Jangankan menepis, meninggikan nada saja tidak pernah apalagi sampai menatap bengis. Selalu tatapan penuh kasih, akan tetapi tidak untuk hari ini atau mungkin seterusnya.

"...apapun yang kulakukan, semua ini untuk kedua Orang Tuaku. Maafkan aku."

**Plakk!**

Tamparan itu bersuara, tapi tidak terasa. Sakura seperti tidak bisa menyakiti pipi Naruto walau sudah dilakukan sekeras mungkin.

"Untuk orang tuamu, tapi tidak seharusnya kau menikmati tubuh wanita itu."

Naruto terkejut. Darimana Sakura tahu?

"Kau bahkan melakukannya persis seperti yang kita lakukan."

"S-sakura."

"Aku bukan dia dan dia bukan aku. Jangan kau samakan aku dengan Istri barumu."

Naruto merangkul kedua bahu kurus Sakura. "Dengar! Aku hanya memenuhi kewajibanku sebagai seorang Suami, tidak lebih dari itu."

**Plakk!**

Tamparan kedua masih sama. Dipipi sebelah yang berbeda tetapi masih tidak ada tenaga. Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya begitu lemah untuk sekedar menyakiti pipi berkulit tan tersebut.

Kemana tenaganya?

Sakura sadar benar bahwa dirinya tidak selemah ini.

Ia tak serapuh ini.

Ia tak pernah tidak seberdaya ini.

Ia wanita yang kuat. Sejak kecil sudah didik keras dengan kehidupan berbanding balik dari anak-anak pada umumnya. Ditinggal kedua orang tua. Terlantar. Kadang makan kadang pula tidak makan.

Begitu keras hidup semasa kecil yang Sakura jalani. Yang terjadi saat ini tidak ada apa-apanya dengan yang terjadi dulu.

Ini bukan apa-apa.

Tapi kenapa dulu tak pernah menangis? Lihatlah sekarang. Sakura kembali terlahir tetapi sebagai wanita cengeng.

Lemah dan cengeng.

Sakura sadar, sekuat apapun dirinya yang dulu tidak akan berlaku untuk sekarang. Naruto satu-satunya harapan dan tempatnya berlindung tapi telah dirampas oleh yang lain.

Pelakunya ialah keluarga sendiri.

Keluarga Namikaze yang merebut Naruto dari pelukan Sakura dan memberikannya kepada Hinata Hyuuga.

Kenapa ini harus terjadi.

Sakura menangis karena ketidaksanggupannya.

Ini terlalu menyakitkan.

Ini mimpi paling buruk bagi Sakura.

Ya, hanya mimpi namun terlalu buruk.

Sakura terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Lelap yang dilalui dengan luka.

Sakura terdiam sejenak sambil menatap nanar langit-langit kamar yang diterangi lampu tidur. Ia menoleh ke arah kanan, dan disana terlihat Naruto sedang tidur lelap sembari memunggunginya.

Perempuan berbadan kurus itu merapat pada punggung lebar sang Suami. Tangannya menjulur panjang— memberi dekapan hangat pada pria tersayangnya.

Mimpi itu buruk sekali.

_"Ya Tuhan..."_

**THE END**

**.**

**X**

**.**

Ini pagi sungguhan, bukan pagi mimpi yang suram. Sakura terbangun namun posisi tidurnya berubah dari yang diingat dini hari tadi. Ia menoleh ke kanan, dan siapa sangka ternyata suaminya itu sudah bangun lebih awal.

Mereka saling bertatap sejenak.

Lengan nan kokoh itu terbentang bebas. Sakura mendekat pada Naruto, merebahkan kepala dilengan kekar sang Suami lalu menompangkan secara manja tangan kirinya didada bidang itu.

Tak lupa kecupan manis di pagi hari dipipi kiri Naruto, lalu bergantian ia memberi kecupan dikening Sakura.

"Semalam aku bermimpi buruk."

Sakura memeluk manja pinggang Naruto.

"Mimpi apa?"

"..." Wanita itu diam sesaat.

"...mimpi yang sangat buruk."

Naruto mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura.

**Cup.**

"Ceritalah sayang."

Sakura menghembuskan nafas singkat. "Kau dinikahkan oleh keluargamu."

"Keluarga? Siapa yang kau maksud sayang?"

"Paman-paman dan Bibimu."

Alhasil, pria itu tertawa geli mendengarnya. "Hanya didalam mimpi, kalau dikenyataan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Percayalah." Ia memberi ciuman kecil nan singkat pada bibir mungil itu lalu mengulang kecupan pada jidat luas sang Istri, yang pernah ia ukur sekiranya tiga jari tangan miliknya.

Jidat Sakura memang lebar, sama seperti Author sendiri. Jidat lebar memang sering jadi bahan olokan, termasuk untuk Suami Author sendiri :')

Dia sering ukur jidat Author, trus komentar "_jidat adek ukurannya sama dengan tiga jari abang. Lebar juga ya, bisalah pesawat mendarat disini."__** #sambilelus2jidat author.**_

Alhasil, Author manyun dibuatnya :D

BTW, kejadian diatas benar-benar mimpi terburuk dalam hidupku :'(

Nyesek banget kalau teringat mimpi itu lagi. Kalau pas keinget, bawaannya pengen peluk Suami terus, sampe kadang bikin dia heran sendiri liat tingkah aneh Author :')

Kyk pas bangun pagi setelah mengalami mimpi itu, Author langsung menye-menye sama DOI lah pokoknya *_*

BTW, ini sudah **TRUE END** ya. Kisah diatas memang nyata. Perjalanan hidup Author sendiri serta mimpi buruk pertama dalam sepanjang hidup Author :)


End file.
